A Hizuri Holiday
by Lance Corporal Sassypantz
Summary: Christmas in America! And to meet her BF's parents? How exciting or in Kyoko's case nerveracking! As she makes her preparations for her trip, she realizes that this will be the first time she won't be spending Christmas with her best friend breaking a cherished tradition. Can she make it up to her friend and still keep her beau happy? Or will one heart break in lieu of another?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This was a story idea I've had for a while now, but wanted to wait until the holidays before I posted anything. It won't be very long at all and I hope you all enjoy this! Happy Holidays!**

* * *

"What do you mean you're spending Christmas in America?" He stared into the young woman's large ochre eyes and felt his heart sinking deeper and deeper within him. Rosy cheeks and a smile as radiant as the warmth she filled him with were clearly painted across her expression. Feeling the weight of a heavy lump fogging his throat, he forced a swallow and cupped her cheek gently. "Kyoko, you can't be serious?"

The softness of her woolen clad fingers slipped over his ice-cold hands and squeezed affectionately. Meeting his eyes thoughtfully, Kyoko spread her mouth wide and nodded excitedly. "It's true, Sho. I'm going to America with Ren!"

Like a frozen wall of ice, the hammer of her words struck hard and true. "But… we always spend Christmas together, we have our tradition," he pleaded in a voice fading of energy. Slowly his eyes fell as his head dropped. "What will happen to that…?"

Images of that tall, looming son-of-a-bitch began to formulate in the black clouds of his mind. That charming smile he always shared with Kyoko. The way he would touch her with his long thin fingers. The perfect long black hair that made all of the ladies fall to his feet. Sho hated everything about him. Tsuruga Ren was a mirror of perfection when compared to the idol, so much so that even his best friend had fallen into that ladder's trap of affection.

Retracting his hand from her face, Sho swallowed again. The effort to smile and act like he could be happy for her was far more than he was willing to give. For the past two years, he had achingly watched the love between Ren and Kyoko bloom like cherry blossoms in the spring. Japan's most admired couple. Asia's most successful celebrities in the past ten years. For two years, he suffered in silence so that she could have her moment of happiness, but if she left for America… Fuwa Sho knew Kyoko would come back not as Mogami, but as Tsuruga. That was a truth that just wouldn't settle with him.

Seeing the sadness that plagued her friend, Kyoko pressed her fingertips to his chin and forced his head high. Smiling reassuringly, she spoke with such love that the cracks in his heart branched out quickly. "I know that I'm letting you down, Shotaro." She licked her lips and took a moment to gather her words. "But before I go, I would like to share my Christmas with you. Let's make it the best Christmas that you and I have ever had! What do you say to that, celebrating early?"

Instinctively Sho shook his head. "No," he snapped unintentionally, causing her to withdraw her gesture. "It's not the same. It won't be enough." With an anxiously thrumming heart and blood as hot as lava, Sho looked up immediately and grasped her shoulders roughly. "Don't you understand Kyoko, if you go with him then… It'll all be over."

Kyoko noticed that he was starting to pant. The smile and happiness left her face like a ghost as concern and guilt began to overwhelm her. "Shotaro—"

"No, Kyoko." Releasing her, he stood up from the bench and took a few steps back. Feeling something artic and wet upon his nose, Sho looked up and saw the snow of this winter's night. The moon was full and the leaves were gone. With his eyes to the dark blue sky, he shook his head again. "It just won't work…"

Turning deftly on his feet, Fuwa Sho walked away from his childhood friend…and love of his life as she reached for his retreating back in the cold of the snowy night.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Lory Takarada asked the most successful man that LME had working for them. Placing his red gloved hands on the armrests of his leather seat, he pushed into a stance and walked to the vast windows of his luxurious office. Looking out, he smiled. "Ah, finally we get more snow."

The actor raised his head and chuckled at the ridiculous attire the cheery old man had donned today. The red pointy had and matching suit. Black boots and belt with the fake white beard to match. He too pushed into a stance and joined his second-father. _"I have never been surer of anything else, Boss,"_ he replied in English.

Glancing over, the elder cosplayer couldn't keep the grin off his handsome expression. He eyed the young man with a cocked brow, noticing his charcoal Armandy suit and Prada shoes. Reaching up, he gently stroked his beard. "Hmmm… Well, you definitely have style, I'll give you that."

This time Tsuruga Ren laughed. It was deep, masculine, and filled with genuine joy. "I am a Hizuri after all." Pressing his shoulder to the window, he eyed the sky and sighed softly. "If only I had snow to give her. I doubt there will be much in California."

"Oh you'll come up with something," Lory answered. Stepping away from the window, he walked over to his desk, pushed a button on the intercom and continued. "Sebastian, we will take some tea. Also, you should join us in this celebration." Lory then signaled for Ren to follow him. They both walked into the adjoining sitting room to the left and got comfortable on the lavish red couches, which almost caused the faux Santa to blend in to the furniture.

"Your father and mother would be very proud of you, Ren. You are no longer the disturbed and damaged brat that came to me seven years ago. You've grown into quite a wonderful young man."

Tsking, Japan's number one looked away with a subtle tint to his well-defined cheeks. _"You've gotten soft, Boss."_

Lory chuckled.

"_I hope that I won't lose her because of this. I just want to give her everything she needs, make her happy."_ Half-lidded eyes masked the contemplative concern that plagued him. Leaning back into the couch, his long fingers fiddled on the thigh they rested upon. Ren was painfully aware of the secret rival he had. He knew of Kyoko's once-held affections for said rival. If he decided to man up, would she reconsider her decision?

The President of Lory's Magical Entertainment observed Ren. The blatant insecurity and self-doubt was so unlike the true beast that lay beneath the dyed black hair, the beast that would soon surface. Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the entrance of Sebastian, his personal aide.

The dark-skinned man, clad in Arab clothing strode over and gently placed the silver platter on the coffee table between the two men. He poured three cups of red tea and then took his place beside his boss, eyeing one man and then the next.

"You are nothing short of an idiot," Lory muttered boldly after another moment of silence. Ren raised his eyes to his superior and narrowed them with offense. Meanwhile, Sebastian sat with a smug all-knowing smirk. "Do you truly believe that you aren't worth it to her, that she is naïve enough to fall in trap to that Fuwa fish?"

Black masked eyes doubled in size.

"I am far more observant than you give me credit for, son."

Ren tsked again, angrily.

"Kyoko-chan is a passionate and impulsive young woman," the aide spoke, surprising the other two. Sitting up straighter, he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled wider. "But you are the Fairy Prince, are you not Kuon-san?"

"Fairy Prince?" Lory quipped, confused. With furrowed brows, he eyed Ren. "What Fairy Prince?"

Ren pressed the back of his hand to his lips to conceal his smile. He recalled that one night in a drunken stupor he had accidentally confessed his secret past as Kyoko's Fairy Prince to the devious little aide.

"I don't foresee a prince of that magnitude losing out to this so-called 'fish.'"

Ren chortled and the president whined. "Will someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Not being in the loop was _not_ something that Lory Takarada was accustomed to.


	2. Chapter 2

—**One Week Later, Three Days Before Christmas—**

Ren quickly jogged to the door, unlocked it and swung it open. A beautiful woman with long black hair, dressed in a red plaid wool skirt, black coat, tights and knee-high boots, stood tapping her foot impatiently. "My apologies, Kanae-kun," Ren muttered meekly.

"You two better have not being doing anything gross," she replied with a light blush on her cheeks. Then she grabbed the shopping bag at her feet and stepping into the apartment, pushing past the actor.

The two walked down the hallway until they reached the mouth which spilled out into a luxurious open space. Ahead and two steps down was the living area with two large black leather couches and a glass coffee table. A large screen TV and all of the modern-day hook-ups one could ask for completed that section. To the left of the hallway was an open spaced gourmet kitchen with hardwood floors and the top-of-the-line stainless steel appliances.

Kotonami Kanae, Kyoko's first female best friend ever, handed the shopping bag to Ren and walked into the living room whistling. "No wonder she's never at the Darumaya anymore," she muttered more to herself than to anyone else.

Flashing his Gentlemanly Smile, Ren offered to take her coat. She slipped out of it revealing a formfitting black turtleneck. He then strode down the second hallway all the way to the end and into the master bedroom. Kyoko was eyeing herself in the mirror trying to cob the knots out of her shoulder-length wet hair.

"You look beautiful," he whispered as he approached her and gently kissed her neck. She blushed. He chuckled. "Your precious Moko-san has arrived."

Kyoko instantly twirled around, hair forgotten, with large sparkles in her eyes. "Really? Moko-san has arrived?" Tossing the comb to her beau, she raced down the hallway and straight towards her besty.

"Kyoko, don't you even—" Before the beauty to get a word out, she was being tightly strangled by the smaller little actress. "MO, YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

"Oops," Kyoko apologized as she released her death grip. Taking Kanae's hand, the auburn haired ball of energy roughly pulled her to the couch with a huge ass grin on her face. "So, I heard that Yashiro-san popped the question last night."

Miss Kotonami suddenly turned a radiant shade of scarlet.

Kyoko shrieked. "Lemme see it!" Sighing, the actress offered up the sacrifice and tolerated the Kyokoisms.

Ren walked out into the living room and finished slipping into this long wool jacket. "Sounds like you ladies are already at it," he teased smiling from ear to ear. Walking around, he gave his darling a quick peck and headed for the door. "I have some last minute business to take care of. I'll see you both in a couple of hours."

After he was gone, Kanae turned to Kyoko with a serious expression. Taking her friend's hands in her own, she gave them a small squeeze. "I can't believe you get to go to America."

Kyoko sighed. "I know. It's rather overwhelming. When he told me that he wanted me to meet his parents, I thought the farthest I would be going would be Okinawa." Pouting cutely, she slouched on the couch and rested her head back. "I had no idea that they were living in America. What if they hate me? I don't know anything Western…"

Kanae slid down and matched her friend's relaxed pose. "Don't worry, I haven't met anyone whose hated you yet." Turning her head to the younger lady, she smiled. "Besides I have a feeling you'll be too pre-occupied to worry about his parents anyway."

Kyoko could feel her heart drop. She didn't like the malicious glean in her Moko-san's eyes, nor the evil curve of her smirk. Shivering, she looked away and prayed for the best.

* * *

"What the hell do you want? I'm supposed to be packing for a trip," Ren bitterly greeted the blonde as he stepped up behind him.

Fuwa Sho continued to stare at the view from the top of the parking garage, the fierce winds lapping at his face and neck. Deep within the pockets of his leather jacket, gloved hands formed tight fists. Teeth grated teeth as he tried to contain the urge to punch Japan's most desirable. Taking a deep breath, he forced his raging emotions down a level.

"I'm surprised you came at all," Sho answered disinterestedly.

Ren pondered the emotional state that the young idol must have been suffering. It couldn't have been easy to watch the woman you love fall in love with someone else, someone you loathed. But Fuwa wasn't an innocent in this tangled mess. If he hadn't treated Kyoko like trash for the first sixteen years of their time together, then perhaps the idol would have had better fortunes in his affections. By the time the musician realized he was madly in love, she had been claimed.

In the end it didn't really matter how Sho felt. Ren could care less. But Kyoko… No, Mogami Kyoko was a whole other story. Despite his shortcomings, she gave him another chance and ended up forming a delightful rapport with the delinquent. He loved his girlfriend and respected her enough to tolerate this sham of a friendship. Loved her enough to tolerate this irritating summoning.

"Just make it quick, Fuwa. I won't miss my plane for someone like you," Ren spat feeling wholly aggravated.

Shotaro turned around and met the man he hated eye to eye. The wind was unkind to him as well, long black hair whipping around violently against that dark stare. Feeling the muscles in his arm ache from the tightening of his fists, he gulped and started walking towards Ren. "Why did it have to be you? I don't know how many times I've asked myself that question. Of all the bastards for her to fall for, why the fuck did it have to be _you_?"

A myriad number of responses scrolled through the actor's mind. But he bit his tongue as best as he could. In the end he just couldn't help himself. "Because I don't treat her like a slave," Ren scoffed.

"She's not my fucking slave!" Sho shouted, pulling his hands from their cozy restraints.

"Oh really?" Ren stepped forward this time, within perfect striking distance of the little rat. "Because the last time I checked you threatened to destroy me for touching _your property_. Or have you forgotten?"

Wrinkling his brows, the singer turned his head to the side. The burn of that stab stung deep. It was true. For so many years he had taken her for granted, used her and abused her. He treated beer cans better than he had treated Kyoko. "I'm not that person anymore," he said aloud, trying to convince himself as well as the celebrity. Taking a deep breathe, he met Ren's eyes again. "I'm not the asshole I used to be. I care about her."

Narrowing his eyes, Ren forced himself to remain silent. He stared ruthlessly at Fuwa Shotaro wishing and hoping that he would just disappear from this world like a forgotten spirit.

"I love her goddammit!"

The resonance of his desperation filled the air around them. His voice echoed into the garage as his eyes burned challenging holes into the foreigner.

"I _love_ Kyoko and I won't let you take her from me."

"She was never yours, Fuwa," Ren stated matter-of-factly, dropping his attitude and poisonous tone. "She was never yours. You never accepted her as a person. You never gave a damn about her as a human being." He moved another step forward. "But _I did_. I have cared for her and longed for her far longer than you can possibly imagine. I never made her cry. I showed her the respect she deserved and she came to me willingly. That's what love is. You're not capable of it."

The shock and dejection was too painful for Ren to bear. Yes, he detested Fuwa Sho with every inch of his being, but he still wouldn't wish such tragedy on his enemies. Slowly, he turned around and began the short trek to his car, when the singer called out to him. Pausing, he glanced over his shoulder.

"I can't just let you take her away from me like this…" his voice sounded fragile and fraught. "I'm nothing without her in my life…"

Closing his eyes, Ren knew what he had to say. Liking it was entirely different. The option of being the possessive fiend he saw in the mirror and the option of being the human that she fell for was causing an excruciating battle deep inside of him. Shaking his head in defeat, he replied: "We leave tonight, at eight. You have until then to do what you think is best. I won't interfere."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03 - Fear**

"Finally, we're alone," Ren mumbled with relief as he plopped down on the suede couch beside his beloved.

Smiling beautifully, Kyoko kicked her legs up into his lap and laid back resting her head on one of the oversized cushions. "When do we have to leave?"

Glancing to his silver Rolex, Ren grinned. Turning his head, he admired the young woman. Her short auburn hair was fanned put on the pillow. The top few buttons of her cozy Henley shirt were undone, revealing a soft hint of cleavage. Licking his lips, the Emperor carefully adjusted his position as he slipped in between her denim wrapped legs. "Well, my dearest Kyoko," he said with a mischievous tone. "It seems we have a few hours."

Gently grazing her teeth over her lower lip sheepishly, a blushing Kyoko slid her hands up the actor's hard chest as he towered above her. "Do we now? Whatever shall we do to kill the time?" She responded mockingly.

Chuckling, Ren nuzzled his face against the crook of her neck, lightly laying kisses along her soft skin. "How about," he whispered upon her, "we play a little game." Delicately his mouth moved like a sensuous caress up her neck unto her lips. As he pulled back slowly, he allowed the tip of his tongue to steal a quick taste.

Kyoko looked longingly into the dark depths of his eyes. He was such a handsome man, perfection if it existed, and he still took her breath away. Noticing the gleam of the Emperor staring at her intently, she lowered her gaze and bit back the giggle threatening to escape. "This sounds dangerous already," she whispered feeling shy all of a sudden. Kyoko was no stranger to intimacy after being with him for almost two years now, but somehow he still managed to make her feel giddy and excited as if it was her first time. Always.

Running his hand along her thigh, Ren lifted her leg and wrapped it around him, giving himself more comfortable access to the apex between her legs. Pressing himself against her, he smiled with satisfaction when she quietly gasped. Lowering his mouth to her ear, he spoke. "I want to see how many time I can make you come," pulling back he pressed his lips to her and continued into her mouth. "In the next hour."

Kyoko's whole body was on fire. Her heart raced and her spine tingled. She could feel a familiar heat in the confines of her jeans. Subconsciously, she raised her hips against Ren. "You'll ruin me," she replied in a throaty voice just as his tongue delve deep inside of her. Wrapping her lips around him, she sucked as hard as she could in tune to his grinding action.

Ren's lust was infused with his possessiveness of the young woman. After his encounter with that Fuwa trash, he needed to feel her, every inch, just to know that she was his alone. Deftly moving his fingers along her top, he had the material unbuttoned and spread open laying way to her snowy white skin. Strong palms cupped her generous breasts as she wrapped her arms around his neck in impatient passion.

Kyoko moaned loudly into the apartment as she felt his mouth consume every inch of her. His teeth grazed her erect nipples through the thin fabric of the white lacey bra, making her shudder. "Ah... Ren..." she whimpered. The Beast was already undoing her pants when she reached out with her hands to grab his arm. "Ren... Wait..."

Stopping Ren looked to his beloved with slight hesitation. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Kyoko pulled herself into a sitting position and snaked her hand beneath her bum. "I'm sorry, but this stupid thing kept going off," she answered, feeling irritated. Before she could see who it was, it was snatched away by Ren. "Hey!" She protested. "What if its important? Like work or something?"

Sighing, Ren sat back and glared at her. "You are supposed to be on vacation," he complained as he punched in the code to unlock the device. "Vacation means no calls..." his eyes widened as he saw the name, "...from work..."

Seeing the sudden change in his demeanor, Kyoko slid over to him and gently placed her hand on his wrist. "What's the matter? You're scaring me, Ren."

The actor continued to stare at his name. A dark cloud formed over his head as a lump of dread, rage, and even fear filled his throat. He slowly handed the phone back to Kyoko. "You might want to return this call," he said matter-of-factly.

Kyoko's concern grew sharp as she took the device and eyed the caller. "Sho," she whispered. Opening her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by another buzz. It was a text from her childhood friend.

Ren noticed the message and felt his insides twist. Not wanting to see the contents of said message, or whatever Kyoko might say in response, he pushed off the couch and headed to the kitchen to fetch some libations.

"Ren, wait," Kyoko pleaded as she stood up and followed him. "Its not important. I can ignore-"

"No," Ren interrupted brusquely. He took a sip of his fresh bourbon and sighed. Placing the glass down on the counter behind him, he stepped up to her and rubbed her arms. "I love you, Kyoko. But I have a distinct feeling that you should call him back, before we leave for L.A." he could see the confusion in her gaze. How badly he wished to steal her away as soon as possible, but he was a man of his word, even if that word was given to someone he loathed. Ren promised not to interfere if Fuwa so chose to make his move. He couldn't back down now or there wouldn't be a difference between them. "This is the first time you'll be away from him on Christmas. You should call him."

Kyoko wanted to argue, but deep down she knew that her beau was right. After the way her conversation went with Sho last week, this was the first time he's contacted her. Kyoko knew that she shouldn't ignore it, no matter how much she wanted to curl up with Ren. At least she would have the next two weeks with him... In America. One day, just a couple hours even, couldn't hurt.

Nodding in acceptance, she scrolled down to Sho's name and hit dial. When she turned and walked off, Ren grabbed the bourbon and swallowed it up in one large gulp. A few minutes, and another drink later, Kyoko returned to the kitchen wearing her wool coat and boots.

"I have to go take care of something before we leave," she said stepping up to Ren. Reaching out, she cupped his cheek and offered him a kind smile. "Are you okay, Ren?"

He nodded, placing his glass on the counter. Grabbing her hand, he kissed her palm and forced a smile of his own. "Of course I am," he lied. Looking into her eyes, he knew that she didn't buy it for one second, but what was he to do? He didn't want to deprive her of a choice. How could he look into her eyes and tell her not to go? That she was his and his alone? What if somewhere in her heart, she still had feelings for Fuwa? Wasn't it only fair that she discover it and accept it of her own volition?

She pulled her hand free, snapping him from his reverie. Turning, she walked over to the door and went for the knob. As Ren stood there in the kitchen, he was plagued with the fear that this might be the last time she would ever be in his apartment. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he was being illogical and completely stupid, but the fear lingered.

Unable to stand it, he ran over to her and shut the door before she could get it open all the way. Grabbing her shoulder, he spun her around and kissed her as passionately as possible. Long fingers tenderly touched her neck as his mouth opened for more.

Kyoko, caught off guard by the sudden gesture, reciprocated the kiss with equal zest. Recognizing his severe discomfort, she deliberately slipped her hands to his neck and gave him a soft push back. When they broke, her heart stalled from the depth of emotion his dark eyes elicited. "Ren, what's the matter? Please, tell me."

Cupping her cheek, he ran his thumb over her lips and met her stare pensively. "Just… I love you, Kyoko. With every ounce of my being and that's just it. I love you so much."

Reaching up, she kissed him. Fingering his bangs from his face, she smiled even brighter. "I love you so much, Ren. I can't wait to spend Christmas with you and your family. I'll be back, I promise."

With those final words, Kyoko turned around and left the apartment to go meet Sho.


End file.
